This is a phase II study of in vitro sensitization (IVS) by vaccine to IL-2 in patients with metastatic melanoma. Tumors will have been harvested and cryopreserved at the time of primary surgery or recurrence. The tumor will be processed for vaccine preparation and IVS. The patients will be treated in two cycles. A second cycle of treatment will be scheduled 4-8 weeks after the beginning of the first cycle in an identical manner if sufficient autologous tumor cells are available.